According to this method, a first mould block is provided, which comprises at least one thermoforming chamber and which is capable of tilting between a working position for the thermoforming of receptacles and a tilted position for the introduction of a banderol into the thermoforming chamber before the thermoforming of a receptacle in the said chamber.
In a known method of this type, provision is made for a thermoforming station and for a mould block consisting of two mould half-blocks, which, for the placing of decorative banderols in their thermoforming chambers, are capable of tilting in a simultaneous manner, to the right and left respectively, between a working position for the thermoforming of receptacles and a tilted position.
In this specific case, the two half blocks of the mould are conducted simultaneously into the tilted position, a decorative banderol is introduced into each of their thermoforming chambers and the two half-blocks of the mould are then restored to a working position with a view to the thermoforming of the receptacles in the said thermoforming chambers.
After the thermoforming phase, the receptacles are removed just after being thermoformed before the two half-blocks of the mould are again moved into the tilted position in order to introduce a new decorative banderol into each of their thermoforming chambers, in order then to restore all the mould half-blocks into their working position, with a view to the following thermoforming procedure.
It is understood that during this last step the thermoforming station does not function because it is awaiting the movement of the mould block containing new banderols into a working position.
In other words, a substantial period of time elapses between two successive thermoforming phases, corresponding to the time necessary to remove a receptacle which has just been thermoformed, in order to move the two half-blocks of the mould into a tilted position, in order to introduce the decorative banderols into the thermoforming chambers of these half-blocks and to restore them into the working position with a view to subsequent thermoforming.
This period corresponds to downtime for the functioning of the thermoforming station, but also for the whole of the production chain arranged downstream of the thermoforming station.
It is understood that the consequence of this downtime is damaging to the overall productivity yield of the installations which implement the manufacturing process.
The invention proposes to eliminate these disadvantages.